


Departure

by Sephone_North



Series: Book 1: Judged [10]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Hakoda did not sign up for this, I realize that I committed characterization assassination. Whoops, The Northern Tribe sucks, Too late now, Yue may have moon powers? who knows, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephone_North/pseuds/Sephone_North
Summary: Finally, they leave the Northern Water Tribe. It is a relieve to shake the snow of it from their boots.
Relationships: Hakoda & Azula, Hakoda & Zuko, Yue & Hakoda, Yue & Zuko & Azula, Yugoda & Azula, Yugoda & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Book 1: Judged [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844545
Comments: 193
Kudos: 1315





	Departure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).



> Inspired by Muffin!
> 
> Okay, so I realized I mischaracterized Arnook from canon. Whoops. I'm not going to change it now, because it's necessary for the next part. However if that bothers you, I totally understand. Apologies. 
> 
> Also, I learned that the Inuit people (Who've I'm been using a lot of stuff from to build the Tribe) has a unique method of child raising. They never raise their voice in anger. They use stories and thing to explain why children shouldn't do things. You should look it up. It's really interesting.

Hakoda was not going to mourn when they finally shook the snow of this place from their boots. He took a deep breath and glanced over at Bato who shot him a small grimace. He returned it, feeling like it was an understatement on his feelings for the North Pole. 

They planned on leaving the day after tomorrow. Zuko was disappointed having to leave his teacher, but Yugoda had taken a step back from her normal classes to devote the entire week to him. Azula had her check-up tomorrow, and Hakoda was sure that she was fine. Ever since her spirit had been healed, she’d been more cheerful and happy. 

Still terrifying, as the three heart attacks he’d suffered five days ago proved. Part of him wanted to yell at every person in the Fire Nation for the fact that they allowed their children to learn how to fight like this. Or maybe he was just biased. 

However, today, they needed to speak to the Northern Council again. He’d made no friends with Master Pakku after standing behind his kids completely. He didn’t understand not their traditions on waterbending. If his daughter wanted to learn fighting, then she would. He wouldn’t be thrilled (what father would be?), but just like Azula, he’d support it. 

He’d also spent a few hours in this council yesterday, doing his best to swallow his rage pointed at Arnook. He’d explained the conditions in the South, and did ask for assistance, but Arnook had refused. Which pissed him off greatly, but he’d stayed diplomatic. It might have been because Hakoda had yelled himself hoarse after Azula’s duel.

To think they wanted to blame her still made his blood pressure rise. She was  _ ten _ . She fought against a grown man and  _ won _ . That should be celebrated, and he had done his best to reward her for her skill. (That wide-eyed look would haunt him for a while.) But for that same adult to try and hurt her with her back turned, after the match had been called. Hakoda wanted to kill the bastard himself, a sentiment echoed through the entire crew. 

So yes, Arnook did not like him at all. Didn’t help that Kanaaq was a nephew of his wife. That level of shame could color an entire family.

Arnook also had another reason to hate him, one Hakoda thought was hilarious. Princess Yue had spent as much time as possible with Zuko or Azula in the last week. Any time Zuko wasn’t reading a scroll or had training with Yugoda, the two spirit-touched royals were joined at the hip. They’d been trading various stories and myths from each’s culture, and talking about what the spirit’s expectations were on them. It was sweet, and Hakoda had realized that there was a foundation there, if not an obvious infatuation. When he brought it up, Bato had called him an old woman. 

Azula and Yue together was adorable and terrifying all at once. Azula had no compunctions about spitting on tradition. She had immediately found an extra dagger and gifted it to the other princess. With such a gift, she’d pointed out that the only polite thing to do was to give lessons. Which led to Runalok supervising a ten year old and twelve year old trying to stab each other. Hakoda owed the man a drink. At least he hadn’t been stabbed again. Yet. 

He knew that Princess Yue had also been spending some time trying to convince her father to send ships south. She had forced her way into this meeting, he noted as they entered. She was sitting next to her father on the dias, and in Hakoda’s paternal experience, she was practically vibrating with excitement. 

The greetings were stiff and formal, and though Hakoda’s was invited to sit, he couldn’t. It would only increase the height difference between them. That still bothered him. 

“As I have said, Chief Arnook,” He started, as they finally finished their pompous start. “We would be greatly appreciative of any aid that North could provide. The Southern Tribe has suffered great losses in the war.”

“I have heard your requests, Chief Hakoda,” Arnook said with a nod. “However, it is the decision of this council to refuse aid.” 

Hakoda blinked, gobsmacked. He looked around, and felt his blood boiling at the sight of Pakku’s half hidden smirk. The only person who looked more shocked was Yue.

“Father!” She said, her hands raising in protest. “We can’t do that. We’ve talked about this!”

“Yue, you are here because you are my daughter and will help lead this village,” Arnook said coldly, his eyes never leaving Hakoda’s “That does not give you leave to speak.”

“Father, the spirits hav-“

“Yue!” Arnook’s voice cut through her words like a knife. “Be silent!” She wilted under the tone, tears shining on her cheeks. 

Hakoda took a deep breath, trying to focus through the rage building in his chest. Finally, he spoke. “Why has the council refused?” He asked slowly.

“To sail even a small fleet of waterbenders south could be seen as an act of aggression to the Fire Nation. They would turn their attention here, seeing that we are weak with our benders gone,” Pakku explained, though there was a smug undertone to it. Part of Hakoda couldn’t help compare his father to this man. It was not hard to see the northern man as lacking. 

Hakoda had begged Yugoda for information on the relationship between his mother and this talking sea prune. He had always wondered why Kanna would risk her life to sail across the entire world to get away. 

Everything had become crystal clear in the last week. 

“So, to horde your fish, you would leave another people to starve?” Bato cut in. 

“We have kept our people safe,” Arnook said, eyes narrowed. “Would you ask us to condemn them to death?”

“But that’s what you’re doing!” Yue blurted out, fists clenched in her lap. “Tui deman-“

“Stop speaking,” the Chief said in a shaking voice. Hakoda stiffened, glancing at the princess, who was outright crying. To show anger to a child like that, well, it said that the man was no better than a child himself. 

“Princess Yue,” he said, ignoring the enraged look the other chief shot him. “Please, what did the spirits say.” 

She shot a tentative look to her father, but spoke in spite of him. “Tui visited me in dreams this week. She explained that we are meant to go south.” She said quietly.

“If I’m mistaken,” Pakku said condescendingly “she said you were to go south.”

Her eyes widened. “Well, yes, she wanted me to go south. But wouldn’t I go with an aid ship?”

Pakku sighed, “As we told you, Princess, using the spirits to fuel your own disrespectful desire for adventure is an insult to them and us.”

Yue turned flushed red. Hakoda shot the waterbender a glare. He didn’t question the spirits speaking to these kids anymore. Zuko had named the white haired princess as Tui’s chosen, which meant she spoke Tui’s words. If they were supposed to go south, then they needed to go south. 

“That is no-“ Yue started, so angry and embarrassed she was spluttering. “I would nev-“

“Enough,” Arnook said, dismissing his daughter, who reeled back as if he’d struck her. The Chief didn’t look at her. Hakoda watched, seeing the moment that her eyes filled with determination and rage. 

“My daughter’s objections have no bearing on this council’s decision,” the Northern Chief continued. “We will not be sending aid.” 

“You should listen to her,” Bato pointed out, nodding to the princess. “The spirits are active, and they will act.”

“Yue has spent too much time with those Fire Nation filth,” Pakku sneered. Hakoda growled in return. He was going to kill this overstuffed sea slug.

“They are not filth!” Yue yelled, launching herself to her feet. “They are spirit chosen, just as I am! We are meant to bring peace to this world!” She took a deep breath, rocking a little. Her hair began to gleam slightly. Her blue eyes seemed to shine silver. “If I do not go south, Tui will turn her back on our people. She will remove her blessings from our home. Do you not understand?” She stomped her foot and the palace seemed to shake beneath it. “We will die!” She screamed. 

“THAT IS ENOUGH!” Arnook roared, on his feet as well and towering over her. Hakoda took a step forward in reflex. “You have disrespected this council and me. Leave.” 

She blinked up at him, the glow fading. She shook her head. “Father, you’re not list-” 

“I will not listen to someone who has chosen our enemies over our own tribe.” He snapped. “You will leave and think about who are truly your people.” He pointed towards the door. 

Yue took a step back, tears sliding down her face. She bowed shallowly and walked towards the door. Hakoda could hear sniffles as she walked, but he caught a glimpse of her eyes. As a father of two mischievous water children, and adopted father of two reckless fire children, he could tell that look meant trouble. No one else noticed. 

“Forgive me for that disturbance,” The Northern Chief said, settling back down. “Now, we-” 

“No need,” Hakoda interrupted. “We will be sailing out this evening.” He turned and walked out, Bato following him. 

It was time to get out of here.

\---

“I am sorry to see you go, but I understand,” Yugoda said quietly, water glowing against Azula’s chest. Zuko was sitting in the corner, trying to memorize a scroll on the chi flow in a person. Hakoda sighed, and nodded. 

“Thank you for everything you’ve done,” He said quietly. “We are in your debt.” 

She waved him off with her not water covered hand. “Hush now. The fact that you are Kanna’s son was enough for me.” She looked up at him, her eyes sad. “Beside, what healer would I be if I turned down a child?” 

Hakoda gave her a similar smile, completely understanding. “I am hoping to return to the Southern Water Tribe soon,” He said. “Would you like me to deliver something to my mother?” 

Yugoda set the water aside and looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. She got up and walked to a cabinet. From the back of it, she pulled out a small stone chest. She ran her fingers over it, and then handed it to him. “Please, give her this. And let her know that I have always regretted not going.” She murmured. 

He took the box and bowed slightly. “I will.” 

Azula tilted her head, almost as if confused by the exchange. She shrugged and looked at Hakoda. “So why are we leaving so soon?” She asked, hopping off the table she was sitting on. 

“Because we got our answer on whether the Northern Water Tribe is trustworthy,” He said. He looked at Yugoda. “If you ever need aid, we will provide it. But we will not come to help the Water Tribe. They have turned their backs on us in our times of need.” He sighed. “We will do the same.” 

“I understand,” She answered softly. “May Tui and La bless you.” 

“They better,” Azula muttered under her breath. She had drifted over to her brother to try and read over his shoulder, and he took the opportunity to smack her leg. She kicked him in the hip in retaliation. 

“Children,” Hakoda said, raising an eyebrow. Both siblings turned to him and dipped their heads. 

“Sorry, sir,” They chorused. He sighed. 

“I’m not the one you hurt,” He pointed out. “You have to apologize to the one you’ve injured.” Azula sighed heavily, like this was a great burden. 

“Sorry La-la,” Zuko muttered immediately. Azula scrunched her nose at him, and finally mumbled a sorry of her own. Hakoda nodded, a proud smile on his face. 

“Well done,” He praised. “Now, I’d like to speak to Master Yugoda in private. Bato is outside. He’ll take you to the ship.” 

A flash of worry crossed Azula’s eyes, though Zuko just looked sad. He carefully rolled up the scroll and stood to put it back on teh shelf 

“By yourself?” the princess asked. 

“I will be safe,” Hakoda said. “If I’m not, you have my permission to burn the city down,” He added, amused. The girl smiled brightly, while her brother snorted. 

“I’ll start with the palace,” She promised. She turned to Yugoda, who was watching with deep set amusement. “Thank you for the healing, Master Yugoda. We are in your debt.” She bent in a low bow.

“Yes,” Zuko added, bowing as well. “Thank you for teaching me. If-” 

“When,” Azula cut in. 

“When,” he corrected smoothly. “We return to the Fire Nation, know you will always have a place in our palace.” 

Yugoda covered her mouth, eyes full. “Thank you both,” She replied. “I do have gifts for you, if you would like them.” Both kids rose, almost confused. 

“We are honored,” Azula said quietly. Yugoda went to her desk and pulled up a two bags, one small and another very long. The long one rustled, making Zuko straightened. The healer laughed as she handed it to him. 

“Scrolls,” He breathed, eyes wide. 

“When I realized how short our time would be, I commissioned a friend to write out some of the advanced scrolls on healing.” She explained. “I had hoped that we would have more time, but I knew better. Not only are the advanced scrolls in there, but I also had a few copies of hte basics. It’s always good to review them when you can, and I believe you intend to teach?” She asked. 

He nodded excitedly. “I’m going to start with Azula,” He said, to his sister’s sigh. 

“That is a good plan, but don’t be surprised if she is not as skilled in it as she is in everything else,” Yugoda shot Azula a look. “The Ocean does not heal. It is by the Moon that we’ve gained this gift.” Azula blinked and nodded. The healer softened. “However, just like a dragon, you will protect what is yours. So do not give up before you try,” She cupped Azula’s cheek for a moment, before handing her the smaller bag. 

Azula opened it and two pieces of jewelry fell out. One was a carved hair pin, a half circle of carved bone with a sharp stick. It was carved to look like fire blazing, painted lighting spiking across it. The second was a necklace made of blue beads. A pendant carved like a blue dragon’s head hung from it, mouth open facing down. Azula grabbed them and pulled them closer, eyes wide. 

“These are a reminder of who you are,” Yugoda said. “Princess Yue designed the pattern, saying that the spirits themselves gave it to her. It may be a few more months before you can make full use of it.” She smiled. “The necklace was my own choice.” She reached over and picked up the necklace and set it on Azula’s neck. She reached around and clasped it, before pulling the girl into a hug. “You are a dragon, princess. Do not forget that.” She let her go. 

“Thank you,” Azula whispered, still looking shocked. She looked over at Zuko, whose eye was watery. She shot him a look and backed away, arms crossed, face red. 

“You have been a joy to have here, Princess Azula,” Yugoda said brightly. She looked to Hakoda, who was feeling teary himself. He reminded himself that he was a strong warrior and wouldn’t cry. “You remind me of Kanna,” She continued. 

Yugoda gave Zuko a hug, to his apparent shock, and patted him on the cheek as well. “You’re going to do great and amazing things, Zuko,” She said firmly. “Trust in yourself and those around you.” 

“Yes, master,” He answered softly. “Thank you so much.” 

“Anytime, dearest.” She answered. She backed up and bowed. “Go with the spirit’s blessings.” 

Both siblings bowed once again and shuffled out, keeping their gifts close. Hakoda watched them go and sighed. “Thank you, Master Yugoda.” 

“Nothing I said was a lie.” Yugoda replied. Her face went serious. “I will be honest with you, they both have a long road ahead of them. They will need your support.” 

“I know,” He said quietly. “But they are better.” 

“And they will continue getting better,” She answered. “You should understand that Azula does not think like you and I. She is what my master called an Ocean personality. She does not understand right and wrong like you and I do.” She sighed. “You will have to be understanding with her.” 

“I will.” He rubbed his face. “Were they abused?” he asked quietly. 

“Yes.” Yugoda answered. “Their spirits show signs of abuse. Those wounds I can’t heal completely. THey will have to heal naturally. Be careful.” 

“Yes ma’am,” He said with a bow. “Thank you.”

\---

They sailed with the sunset. Hakoda watched various members of his crew spit into the ocean as they passed the gates. He didn’t himself, but man did he feel like it. 

They sailed later than he wanted, only because he had wanted to give Yue the chance to say goodbye to the kids. The princess never showed up, which was concerning. He hoped that she wasn’t in trouble. He shifted slightly. 

“You cannot adopt another kid, Hakoda,” Bato muttered, rolling his eyes. “Stop that.” 

“I’m not going to adopt her,” he protested. “I just hope that Arnook isn’t punishing her.” 

The other man shifted and sighed. “Yes, me too,” He admitted. “I just hope that Tui’s punishment on them won’t affect her.” 

Hakoda nodded, and looked up to see Azula scuttling up the main mast, working to let out the sails. She laughed as she went, cheerful and bright. He smiled. 

“The kids are going to be alright, I think,” He said quietly. 

Bato nodded. “South?” 

“Let’s go home,” Hakoda agreed. 

\---

Two days later: 

“THEY HELPED HER DO WHAT?” 


End file.
